


can't take my eyes off of you

by carltzmann



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Closeted, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Poetry, Religion, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carltzmann/pseuds/carltzmann
Summary: a poem about phil singing for dan.





	can't take my eyes off of you

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what to call this or what it even is but I heard the song and couldn't stop thinking about ~1960s Dan and Phil. So that's my attempt at an explanation.

'where are we driving'  
twirling the phone cord  
'the field, or a bar?  
i need something to hope for'  
  
he said 'neither today, babe  
my bedroom will work  
my parents aren't home  
there's no one to hurt'  
  
i couldn't believe it  
i blushed like a school girl  
they tell us we're sinners  
but i think he's an angel  
  
a boy with blue eyes and messy brown hair  
he let me in quietly and we went up the stairs  
he likes how i walk and talk and think  
everyone hates me but he gives me wings  
  
i said, 'today on the bleachers, did you see how he danced  
and sang that pretty song to the girl on the stands  
everyone was watching and they cooed at her ring  
i wish they could watch us, i love how you sing'  
  
he looked in my eyes  
and turned up the radio  
we were wings of a butterfly  
and the trumpets came through  
  
"you're just too good to be true"  
  
his eyes started soft   
and grew a little hungry  
i told him to stop   
but i like how he looks at me  
  
'hush a little darling,   
the neighbors can hear us'  
but he turned it up louder  
said, 'someday they'll cheer for us'  
  
"i thank god i'm alive"  
  
and maybe god knows  
and planned it this way  
and can see all the bruises and horrible hate  
and maybe he sees how our souls harmonize  
and maybe he sees the crossed stars in our eyes  
and maybe he looks on and protects us from death  
when we see him he'll welcome us and ask how we met  
and marry us, there, in the garden of eden  
maybe not, but it's paradise, you and me, heathens.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr @dnplegs :)


End file.
